


Cloud 69 - Animated Fancomic

by ChibiEdo



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Fan Comics, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-01-01
Updated: 2012-04-01
Packaged: 2017-11-02 06:54:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/366173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChibiEdo/pseuds/ChibiEdo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Note: Not working on this right now but I'll probably finish it one day</p><p>After some "help" from Dave John and Karkat finally take their relationship all the way. Beware of crazy awkward humour. XD And lots of fluff.<br/>(And yes, this has sex in it XD)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Title page




	2. Page 01




	3. Page 02




	4. Page 03




	5. Page 04




	6. Page 05




	7. Page 06




	8. Page 07




	9. Page 08

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's all of the pages I have so far xD Decided to upload this thing on archive now too for better viewing and better ability to communicate than on tumblr.  
> Page 9 is about half done and will be done in a week or something I think.  
> I really love all the pages so far and hope you like it too :D  
> Comments always make me happy~


	10. Page 09

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finished another page~ Gog I'm not used to draw things like this but I think it turned out nicely. xD hope you like!


	11. Page 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What the hell have I done this time ;A; oh gog this is the most sexual thing I have ever drawn I think… And again with the stupid humour. Another one of my fav lines in this.XD
> 
> Overall I’m pretty content with this page. It was VERY difficult and the animation prep took rather long since I had no idea what to do with panel 5 workflowwise..XD Found a good solution though.
> 
> I won’t feel responsible for blood loss from nosebleeds..


End file.
